


Overexcited

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits Trevor after leaving an argument lingering for a little too long, one thing leads to another... Michael gets handsy and Trevor gets overexcited.</p><p>Set back in North Yankton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexcited

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this, once the idea struck I couldn't resist!

When Michael approached Trevor's bedroom door, he didn't quite know what reaction he'd get. A positive one would be unlikely, since Trevor had ignored every phone call since the argument. Of course, it didn't help that since then, Michael had spent the last three weeks with Amanda and the new baby. He needed time to cool off, keep out of Trevor's way for a while. And besides, he'd enjoyed his time with little Tracy. That little girl was just as important to him as Trevor was.

But Trevor was hurt, he was jealous and he was angry. Not about Tracy, but of course about Amanda. Michael had really done it this time. They'd argued about that woman plenty of times in the past, but this time, rather than staying to try and resolve things with Trevor, he'd ran straight to the arms of the woman in question. Three weeks ago Trevor had screamed, yelled, thrown punches and Michael swore he even saw tears in his eyes. That sent an unholy amount of guilt his way, and was the main reason he'd walked out in the first place. But now Trevor was silent on the other side of the door. Michael had knocked, called out to him, and upon trying to open the door realised Trevor was definitely in there, and was pushing back against it. The skinny fucker was stronger than he looked.

"Come on Trevor, I thought this was what you wanted? All my attention on you." Michael called through the door, his tone a little biting and pissed off at this point. He'd been stood outside the guy's room for ten minutes by now.

"Just fuck off, Mikey!" Trevor spat back, sounding livid. Michael raised his brows in response, he'd actually replied.

"Let's just stop with all this bullshit..." He shoulder slammed the door, getting it open just slightly before Trevor put his weight back on it. "...and talk this out like adult's."

"I don't want to talk about it. You made everything crystal fucking clear to me last time you were here." Trevor growled, his voice close to the other side of the door. Michael sighed and dragged a hand over his face.

"Please, Trevor. I just wanna sort this out." There was a short pause of silence on the other side of the door, and Michael thought he'd won, but he still couldn't push the door open.

"You should have thought about that when you were sticking your dick in that fucking bulldog again last week." Trevor snorted, trying to come off as angry but Michael could hear the unmistakable waver in his voice. He was hurt.

"Don't talk about Amanda that way, asshole." Michael spat, glaring at the grain of the wooden door. Trevor burst out laughing.

"I never mentioned Amanda's name, but I love how you could tell I was talking about her." Trevor said and Michael rolled his eyes. He opted to lean against the door rather than keep pushing, he was sick and tired of this shit.

"I think the _sticking my dick_ in her part clued me in, not the bulldog part." He said monotonously.

"So you did fuck her?" Trevor raised his voice again.

"T, she's my wife." Michael breathed rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then what the fuck am I? You only ever come grovelling to me when you want something. What's it this time, Mikey?"

"I wanna fucking talk to you!" Michael yelled, but received only silence. "If you want me to go then I'll fucking go. But I won't be coming back. Is this how you wanna leave things?"

There was another few moments of silence, before suddenly, the pressure on the door was released and Michael went hurtling to the floor as the door swung open. He was expecting Trevor to laugh, but he didn't. He just stared down at him with red rimmed eyes. Michael sat up and looked at him, taking in his shirtless form. His skin was somehow paler, and was dotted with fresh angry red sores and other older ones that Michael recognised from Trevor's most serious periods of drug use. Like when his mother was locked up, or around Michael's wedding day. Another prickle of guilt ran through him.

"T..." He started, his mouth hanging open at his best friends disheveled appearance.

"Did you come to talk or just gawk at me?" Trevor grunted, turning to lay face down on his bed.

"I just wanna say that I'm- I'm sorry." Michael murmured, approaching the bed. His eyes traveled down Trevor's spine and to the occasional bruise that darkened his skin. "I know you think I don't give a shit about you, but I do."

Trevor laughed and Michael sighed. He went over and sat down on the edge of Trevor's bed. Michael reached over and ran his fingers though the other mans unwashed hair, noticing the way he flinched. 

"Prove it." Trevor finally said, his voice muffled by his pillow. Michael raised his brows.

"How?" He asked. Trevor's shoulders rose up then slumped back down. He rolled onto his side to look at Michael.

"For once in your life, do something that's not selfish. Do something that doesn't benefit _you_." Trevor told him, and there was a glimmer of something devious in his eye that Michael caught instantaneously.

"You're making this about sex? Really?" Michael said.

"I said nothing about sex, but now you mention it..." Trevor smirked, he looked like the fucking devil and Michael _knew_ he just walked himself into this.

"Trevor..." Michael sighed, putting his head in his hands. Trevor sat up and moved close to Michael's ear.

"Who's always giving you head, huh?" Trevor purred, then his voice turned sour. "The same fucking jackass that apparently never gets it." 

"You want me to suck you off? That's what it's gonna take to make you less insufferable." Michael scowled at the other man, who huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well Jesus, Mikey, you could at least _pretend_ to be eager." Trevor said, theatrically waving his hand around. Michael chewed on his bottom lip for a while before pushing Trevor back by his shoulder. He stood up and turned to face him. Trevor was blinking up at Michael with round, curious eyes. He leaned on his elbows as he lay on the bed.

"Take your fucking pants off." Michael demanded, nodding down at Trevor's sweatpants. Trevor grinned and did as he was told, his cock already twitching to life at the thought of Michael's silver tongue going anywhere near his nether regions. He kicked his pants off the edge of the bed, and Michaels lips twitched into a smile at the sight of Trevor's cock already getting hard, pressing against his briefs.

"This is what you do to me, Mikey. You turn me into a needy fucking whore." Trevor's voice was gruff and lustful. Michael gave a low chuckle and climbed onto the bed, straddling Trevor's legs. He ran his hands up his thighs, over his hips and to his chest. He leaned down and kissed him, first of all denying Trevor's attempts at pushing his tongue into his mouth. He parted his lips as he ran a hand down Trevor's body, pressing it between his legs and rubbing his cock through his underwear. Trevor made a small, desperate noise and shoved his tongue into Michael's mouth with little composure.

"Oh fuck..." Trevor mumbled in a broken voice as Michael moved his lips to Trevor's neck and began to suck, leaving a hickey. Trevor's hands tangled themselves in Michael's short hair, and he bucked his hips up into the hand against his crotch. This prompted Michael to pull his hand away, only momentarily, to remove Trevor's underwear. Trevor's cock stood rigid, twitching and dripping precum. Michael's own pants were growing tight at the sight, but he ignored it. This was about Trevor.

Michael wrapped his fist around Trevor's cock, and began to pump. "When I suck your cock, where'd you wanna finish? In my mouth or on my face?" Michael asked, his voice quiet and kind of embarrassed.

"Fuck, you serious? I was expecting you to offer me a fucking tissue." Trevor laughed, but it turned into a groan. His breath was shaky and ragged.

"But that would be selfish, wouldn't it?" Michael gave a little smirk before scooting back on the bed, licking his lips as he looked down at Trevor's cock.

"Face." Trevor said breathlessly, rolling his head back momentarily before looking back up at Michael. He was gnawing on his lip and his hands had tightened in the bed sheets beneath him.  
Michael nodded then bent down, sliding Trevor's cock into his mouth. Trevor made a whimpering sound and brought his hands up to his own head, grabbing handfuls of his hair with a pained expression.

Michael sucked gently, bobbing his head up and down before taking Trevor's cock as far back as he could without gagging. Trevor was fidgeting like crazy on the bed, and when Michael pulled off of his cock with a grin to comment on it, he was silenced. Trevor suddenly grabbed Michael's wrist as he began to jerk him off and made a frantic groaning sound. Michael looked down when he felt his knuckles getting wet and realised Trevor had reached his peak already. He raised his brows but jerked him off through it, until the spurts of come stopped spilling over his hand.

"T?" Michael said quietly, a little smirk forming on his face as he looked at his come soaked hand.

"Fuck off, do you know how long it's been since I last got off?" Trevor growled angrily, his cheeks flushing an impossibly dark shade of red. Michael chuckled and Trevor gave him a death glare.

"You could'a told me to slow down or something." Michael told him, glancing around the room for something to clean his hand with, Trevor tossed him a dirty t-shirt.

"I didn't really have time to-" he let out this heavy sigh and sat up, grabbing his underwear and pulling them on to cover his now flaccid cock. "It happens to the best of us Mikey, don't act like it's some big thing." He grumbled defensively.

"I ain't! I just..." Michael trailed off, unable to wipe the amused smile off his face. "Did that count as me sucking you off?"

"No! It's gotta be in that big trap of yours for more than ten seconds." 

"Well it was hardly my fault..." Michael laughed again and Trevor stood up, grabbing Michael's arm.

"Just go, you've had your fun. Fuck off and have a good ol' laugh about it." Trevor shoved Michael out of the room, who was still laughing when the door was slammed behind him.

"Hey, don't feel bad, T. You just gotta practice. I had the same problem when I was fourteen." Michael called to him, snickering. He heard something hit the door and smash, most likely an empty bottle.

"Fuck off, Townley. Do you want me to gut you?" Trevor growled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, T. We'll try again, yeah?" Michael shook his head with a grin, leaving when Trevor obviously felt too embarrassed to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me who thinks Trevor totally losing control like that is incredibly hot?  
> I'd love to hear some feedback on this short little oneshot ;)


End file.
